The present disclosure relates to an image pickup unit having photoelectric converter devices, and an image pickup display system including such an image pickup unit.
As an image pickup unit having a photoelectric converter device in a pixel (image pickup pixel), various types have been proposed in the past. Examples of such an image pickup unit include a so-called optical touch panel, a radiographic image pickup unit, and the like (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135561).